Since 1970, we have been developing an experimental reed fistula speech mechanism for patients who have undergone total laryngectomy surgery for removal of neoplastic disease. The reed fistula speech mechanism is now substantially refined to warrant serious analysis of its speech capabilities. Accordingly, the principle aims of the proposed project are to measure important acoustic and perceptual properties of reed fistula speech and to compare speech produced with a reed fistula prosthesis with other widely used types of alaryngeal and normal speech. The long term goal of this project is to develop a form of alaryngeal speech which, from acoustic, physiologic and perceptual bases, closely approximates normal speech.